Light at the end
by cutiecannibal
Summary: Prolly not going to finish this one you guys :T    Sorry...   Sherlock/Watson Rated M for the little bit at the beginning and future chapters    Enjoy!


It was a dark night whenever Sherlock got home from his most recent case. He put up his coat and scarf and walked into the living room. He saw Watson asleep and walked quietly over to him. He looked down at his face, his innocent, yet full of hardship and battle scars of the war, face is what Sherlock always thought was his most striking feature.

His head was slumped down on the armchair, his left arm under his head, and his other arm hanging off the chair. Sherlock grabbed a blanket and carefully put it on Watson trying his best not to wake him. He turned to head up the stairs but stopped as he reached the stairs and looked back at the chair.

He sighed and tip-toed back to where he was sleeping and quietly brushed his lips across his, then headed to his room. Watson's eyes flittered open and he looked after him as he touched his lips lightly.

Sherlock had just gotten into his bed and was almost asleep, because he had no case to stay up all night working on, when he heard a scream! Holmes jumped out of the bed wide-eyed and ran quickly down the stairs and, expecting the worse, saw Watson sitting straight up in the chair sweating and breathing heavily. Sherlock knew at once what had happened.

"I- uh...nightmares." Watson said flushed.

"It does not help ones self when they sleep on a chair in that position!" Sherlock chuckled lightly glad his friend was alright. Watson leaned up off the chair and stumbled to the stairs.

"Sherlock...this might be a weird but, can I, you know..." he trailed off in uncertainty his face flushing severely. Sherlock's eyes widened and he blushed.

"W- well I suppose, if it keeps the nightmares away..." Holmes said and led him up the stairs.

They got to the door that led to Sherlock's room and he slowly opened the door and walked into his bedroom, quickly followed by a still shaken Watson.

"Go ahead and lay down." Sherlock said climbing in on the other side. Watson laid down and turned over so he wasn't facing Sherlock because he really didn't want him to notice his blushing face or slight bulge in his pants.

It was some time before Watson fell asleep and all the while Sherlock was trying to observe him without it being very subtle. After a while Watson was lightly snoring, and though deep in sleep and unaware of his obscene actions, he rolled over and put his arms around Sherlock mumbling "Sherlock..." quietly in his sleep. Sherlock blushed and stiffened up. He rolled over so he was facing Watson and whispered in his face "Hey! Watson wake up!", and being a light sleeper he slowly woke up and opened his eyes and Sherlock leaned forward and kissed him gently. Watson's eyes widened and Sherlock broke the kiss.

"H- how did you?..." Watson mumbled.

"Oh please, I'm the best detective in the world! You think I can't spot blush, or an erection, or the fact that you were hugging me and mumbling my name?" Sherlock said. Watson opened his mouth to say something and Sherlock kissed him again.

"Do you want me or not?" he hissed and Watson shook his head and whispered "Yes..."

He unbuttoned his shirt and quickly slid it off, followed by Watson's. While he was doing this he continued to kiss and Watson and suck on his neck and ear lobe. For every button that came undone Sherlock kissed him where the button was. He did this until he was right at his jeans.

"N- nnn stop please!" Watson gasped blushing even more. He unbuttoned it anyway and slid off his jeans.

"What's going on up there?" asked the young man that was checking into his apartment.

"Oh, that's just the new couple trying out their bed." Mrs. Hudson winked and smiled at the man.

"Well that's nice. Are they planning on having a baby soon?" he chuckled.

"Oh I don't think so...not yet anyway." Mrs. Hudson said as she signed his documents. "They would be adopt but I don't see them doing that as one of them hates kids and they are so busy all the time." she said.

"The mother could stay home with a kid couldn't she?" the man asked as she handed him the key.

"Mother? Oh, dear, I think you misread me! They would both be the fathers." she smiled as the man looked back at her wide-eyed with a look of disgust plastered onto his face.

They laid on the bed sweating and panting as Sherlock spooned him. After they had caught their breath they both shared a final word before falling asleep.

"I love you Sherlock Holmes." Watson closed his eyes as he smiled, though he knew Sherlock couldn't see his face, but he did know he expressed his same pleasure.

"John...Watson, I..." Sherlock muttered under his breath as he dozed off.

~The Next Day~

"*Yawn* John?...Are you there?" Sherlock said groggily after waking up from his long slumber. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He stumbled down the steps to the living room and looked around.

"John! Don't do this, at least answer me!" he said even louder very close to yelling. Mrs. Hudson appeared at the door sobbing and Sherlock, in his momentary lapse of thinking, heard the sirens from downstairs.

"I- it's awful! A thief of the night!" she cried.

"What are you-" Sherlock started.

"HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! AND THEY CAN'T FIND EVEN A TRACE OF HIM!" Mrs. Hudson almost yelled she was crying so hard.

Quick as a flash Sherlock was downstairs questioning the police.

"Listen, we have no idea where-" one of the lesser policemen was cut off mid sentence.

"I have no time for your games, now either tell me when the Scotland Yard will be here, or get out!" Sherlock spat.

"They'll be arriving shortly." the young policeman cringed.

"Ok, now tell me everything your small, feeble, little mind has comprehended from this." he said regaining his composure.

"Well it seems they broke the lock on the door and anesthitisized your friend. Afterwards they took him out of the kitchen and, judging by the security cameras, they got him into a black van and sped away." the chief of the policemen said reviewing his notes.

"That's it?" Sherlock said his voice trembling.

"Scotland yard at your service!" D. I. Greg Lestrade said bursting into the room followed by his team, and Anderson and Sergeant Donovan.

"Oh good now you, petty crew of hardly any brain power whatsoever, get out!" he yelled and went to shake Lestrade's and while the other police team filed out. Lestrade stared dumbfounded at Sherlock.

"You...what happened for you to need us?" he stared eyes full of confusion.

"HA HA HA OH MY GOD! I thought I'd never see the day when the world famous consulting detective would need OUR help!" Anderson laughed forcefully.

"Yeah, did your little puppy dog get loose from his leash?" Sergeant Donovan huffed while she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the wooden floor.

"Actually, no, I just simply want a police force with slightly more brain power than the average goldfish trying to work on this case, even though I have a thorough idea of what caused the whole thing," he continued "point is, I need to have at least one police force working on this along with me to give me access to the police port, camera's, criminal records, and the radio transceivers, and since I know and work "better" with the Scotland Yard I chose you." he explained pinching the bridge of his nose and pacing back and forth. "Plus, I need some "company", for Watson's absents seems to be bugging me severely." he added, a slight pleading tone faintly heard in his voice.

They arrived at the Scotland Yard's computer station and Sherlock gravely examined the police camera's.

"So...find anything useful?" Lestrade asked timidly.

"Yeah, they arrived at the break of dawn and kidnapped my Wat-...I mean John in the kitchen by using anesthetic, which confirmed the blatant theory put out by that other crew, and there were three of them judging by the distinct footsteps in the grass and the drag marks. They proceeded to get into a black van, another petty observation, and head due north." he concluded.

"Amazing..." Lestrade murmured. "Shut up!" Sherlock burst out slamming his hands down on the dashboard and turning around to face him. Lestrade took a sudden step back and seeing the frightened look on the Detective Inspector's face he quickly put his hand to his face, covering his eye in the process, and looked down, apparently shocked by his sudden outburst as much as Lestrade was.

"I'm sorry, it's just...John, he used to tell me that...why do I miss him so much? I've never had a "friend" before, and I was able to cope just fine! But now I can't even concentrate on anything!" he cried an almost invisible tear rolling down his cheek.

"You're crying Holmes." Lestrade blatantly pointed out.

"And so help me if you tell anyone I will kill you and drop your body off somewhere I know no one will find it, you got it?" Sherlock said reverting back to his own self and wiping the tear away. Lestrade faintly smiled at Sherlock as his usual smart-aleck attitude returned to his voice. "Now let me see the radio transmitters and criminal records..." he said dully and they walked out of the room and down the hallway...


End file.
